Can We Try One More Time?
by KendizzzzleSchmidt
Summary: "You're my doctor."she told me, Annabeth was on a car crash and forgets about Percy and their whole relationship, She believes that she still loves Luke and it's up to Percy to make her believe in their love again, will SHE love Him? or will SHE completely forget about HIM?
1. Chapter 1

_**The crime of loving is forgetting.**__**- **__**Maurice Chevalier**_ _**  
**_**A/N: NEW STORY alert, git it exact 12:00! NEW YEARxD So anyways I accept flames just don't be an anon, thanks alot**

**REVIEW and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_Percy's POV_

I was tapping frantically on the hospital floor, waiting for Annabeth to wake up.

She was on a car accident and still now she's critical, it's been 2 days, 2 days of not waking up, and today's new year so everybody's praying.

I was looking at the bed where Annabeth was lying on, until I felt a cold hand pat my back.

"Maybe, you should go home." Frederick said

"I couldn't." I told him

"Come back her after you eat, or take a bath at least." He told me, I nodded

I got up and took my coat, and looked once more at Annabeth.

I went to the parking lot and took my car keys out then drove my car.

I looked at the shotgun seat with Annabeth's coat, she left it there before she left.

I felt water in my eyes, _eyes on the road._ I told myself, for Annabeth.

I stopped at my house and entered my room, my white walls and picture frames.

I entered the shower and let the water run through me, being the son of Poseidon you know.

But questions came to me _'What if Annabeth never wakes up again?', 'What if she don't survive?'_

I tried my best to shake the thoughts off my mind, but they simply just can't go away.

I went out of the shower and dried myself, I put on my clothes and sat on my bed, I took a picture of Annabeth ( . /imgres?q=alexandra+daddario+blonde+hair&num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=9AI5r-iBRsRi6M:&imgrefurl= tagged/alexandra-daddario%3Fbefore%3D1336794148&docid=9_JG64WOtzWCoM&itg=1&imgurl= . /tumblr_m3vwh4ZhT61rvq7mso1_ &w=250&h=239&ei=EpniUP_jO87KrAediIG4Cg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1021&vpy=45&dur=87&hovh=191&hovw=200&tx=109&ty=135&sig=109137975002383628125&page=2&tbnh=131&tbnw=129&start=40&ndsp=51&ved=1t:429,r:58,s:0,i:265)

"Hey, I hope you wake up today, I miss you." I told her, and then kissed her picture "Happy New Year!"

I got up and took my car keys and drove to the hospital, I opened her room and sat on my usual seat, and Frederick taking a seat beside Annabeth.

"Dad?" a voice croaked, Frederick and I both looked up.

"Annabeth." He said, then hugged her tightly.

"Annabeth." I said, she looked at me with a confused face but she managed to say 'yes'.

"Are you Okay?" I asked

"Yeah." She said, then she looked at Frederick again.

"Hey" I said

She looked at me then said "You can leave now."

"Do you remember me?" I asked

"You're my _doctor."_

_**A/N: I hope you like it;) I did my best! But I'm so tired=...= Thanks! REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay:) You like my Story here is Chapter 2:)**

**Percy's POV**

"_You're me doctor." She said_

"What?" I asked, dumbfolded

"Doctor." She told me

"I am DEFINITLEY NOT YOUR DOCTOR." I told her

"Then who are you?" she asked

"I'm your boyfriend, Percy." I told her

"No, my boyfriend is Luke, Luke Castellan." She told me

"No, he's just a friend." I told her

"I want to see Luke." She told me

"He's not here."

"Call him."

I got out and took my phone: **Luke Castellan.**

Hades gave him a reward to live again.

"Hello?" he asked

"Come here at the hospital." I told him

Then I hung up.

I waited at the waiting area, Finally he came!

"About time!" I told him, then we did a hand shake

"Traffic is crazy, you know that right?" Luke said

"You need help me." I told him

"Annabeth thinks you're her boyfriend." I told him

"More explanation."

"She had a car accident , you know that right?"

He nodded.

"She got an amnesia, she thinks I'm her doctor and you're her boyfriend."

"She does?" he asked

"Please let's leave the 'you-know-I-still-love-Annabeth-more-than-a-sister.' Talk now, and help!" I yelled at him

"I like it, but I can't stand standing her hurt."

"The point is?"

"I'll be her temporary boyfriend but let her stay with you and I'll make her remember you."

"That trip to the underworld is really helpful."

"Shut up."

"Talk to her."

He shook his head; I dragged him until I reached Annabeth's room.

"Tell her," I said

He went inside and I pressed my head against the door.

"Luke!" Annabeth yelled

"Hey."

"I can't wait to go home." Sshe told him

"I have a trip and you need to be staying Percy for a while."

"Why?"

"He's my best friend."

"Are you aware that he told me that he was my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"But I trust Jackson."

"Open the door." Annabeth said

I took my phone out and sat infront of the door and played Temple Run then Luke opened the door.

"Hey." I said

"What 'ya playing?"

"Temple Run."

"Ahh."

He closed the door and told his goodbyes.

"Now the Rules: No KISSING, JUST FRIENDLY HUGS, AND NO SHARING DRINKS." I told Luke

He nodded, with an eye roll.

"Don't break the rules." I told him

"Yah!"

"When do you leave anyways?"

"Next Week."

"Okay."

"But while I'm gone, don't go messin' with my girlfriend!" He told me

"One...Two." I said, then he ran

I never chased Luke, frankly because I'll never catch him.

I sat on the chair, Luke still loves Annabeth, he's my friend but I can't trust him with Annabeth as long as I know what he feels about her.

I tried to shake the thoughts off, but you know, it's her!

I went to my car and drove I stopped at the nearest starbucks then used the wifi and ordered

I went to facebook, and got Grover and Nico all in one chat.

**Percy Jackson: I need Help.**

**Grover Underwood: Why?**

**Nico Di Angelo: Athena problems?**

**Percy: Child of Athena problems.**

**Nico: You know Grover and I are letting you explain.**

**Percy: Amnesia Nico!, Duh!**

**Grover: Annabeth has amnesia?**

**Nico: No Grover! Cancer you just read amnesia right?XD**

**Grover: *eye roll* Whatever Nico.**

**Percy: She remembers everything except for me... and PERCABETH.**

**Grover: You know they say when a person hits their head, and they're thinking about a certain person, then they get amnesia, that certain person is the one who's being erased from her memory.**

**Nico: So she's thinking of you... ahh.**

**Percy: Guess the worst part.**

**Grover: She's haven't woken up yet?**

**Nico: She thinks Luke is her boyfriend?**

**Percy: How'd you know?**

**Nico: Lucky Guess?**

**Nico left the room**

**Grover: Bye!**

**Grover left the room**

I closed the chat and closed my eyes, think.

_Think Percy._

Luke has 3 weeks of tour in the underworld, I do not know why Hades wants to give Luke a tour but, that's that.

I got it. While he's gone, I'm going to stop the tape and rewind. I'm going to make Annabeth remember US.

**A/N: Sorry for the lame update. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I tried my best to update this weekend you know how school is, and NAT( National Achievement Test) is coming, reviewing and all other stuffs!**

**I was glad you liked the story, I hope you like this too.**

Annabeth

I was leaving the hospital, I got onto my dad's car and sat, for the first time I checked my phone, I looked at my wallpaper which is me and the guy named Percy, what tha?

I saw my dad gave Maria a look, Maria is my step mother, the evil step mother.

"Oh, that's mine, here's yours." Maria said, taking my phone and giving hers to me.

It was an iPhone 4S, well it was okay, considering the fact that there is nothing in there.

"It's new." My dad said

There are a few things I remember, like Thalia's number, Nico's, and Grover's that's all,

I typed them all then texted Thalia.

**TO: Thalia Grace**

**It's Annabeth; can you come to my house?**

I waited for a reply, but nothing, my dad stopped at the huge house.

"Uh?"

"Your house." Maria said

I got out and walked to the front door, I knocked, Percy answered, He looked at me wide eyed.

"Dad said that this is my house." I told him

"It's ours actually, but you forgot that I suppose."

I ignored him and entered.

"Where's my room?"

"2nd floor, 3rd door from the left."

I went to my room, and sat on my bed.

My room has white walls with a little chandelier hanging on the top, my bed was on the right side and a huge bookshelves filled with books , I saw my laptop near the mirror, I took it and looked at the pictures.

*Knock Knock*

"Open!" I yelled

Percy revealed his head at the door. "Thalia is here."

I nodded, "Can you get her here?" I asked

He nodded, 10 minutes later I heard yelling like. "Think with that brain Kelp Brain!" and "Shut up Pinecone face!" I realized that it was Thalia and Percy.

I felt like they stopped infront of my door.

"Stop shouting." Percy said

"Stop telling me what to do, Jackson."

"Whatever Grace."

Thalia opened the door, with a smirk on her face

"Do you know who I am?" she asked me

"Thalia Marie Juliana Grace, I know you."

"Then why don't you remember Kelp of brains?"

"Who?"

"Percy, well I'm the only one who calls him 'Kelp of brains' but YOU call him 'Seaweed brain' and He calls YOU 'wise girl' then HE calls ME 'pinecone face'."

I nodded, she sat on the couch near the bed, when Percy burst through the room.

"Why did you electrocuted my turkey?!" he asked Thalia, with an annoyed expression on his face

"Look in the bright side, it's cooked." She said

"OVERCOOKED." He told her, then splashed water all over her face.

"That's it Jackson!" she yelled then took a bow and arrow out of nowhere, while Percy got his pen.

"You're going to fight with a pen?" I asked

"No." He told me then he pressed his ballpoint pen that turned into a bronze sword.

Thalia electrocuted him, so hard he crashed into my book shelves.

He got up and splashed water on Thalia **(The way he did with Luke on the very horrible movie). **So hard she's laying on the ground coughing, then without warning she shoot Percy with an arrow, he sided and it didn't hit him.

"Stop!" I yelled, they both stopped

"You could sleep in my room , then I'll sleep in the guest room if you like," he told me

"Percy and I will clean up." Thalia said

"And favour?" Percy asked

I looked at him. "What?" I snapped, but it came out meaner.

"I was just going to tell you that because of Thalia we don't have food, so you order."

She just nodded.

"She's pissed off at you." I heard Thalia said

"I know."

I sat on the couch and took the phone and dialled a pasta restaurant, I ordered 3 spaghettis.

They got down and went to the get the mop.

They went up then went down.

"It's cleaned but it's wet."

I nodded.

"When are you ever going to talk to me?" I heard Percy mumble

"When you stop telling me that I'm your girlfriend." I told him

"I'm going for a walk." Percy said, he looked at Thalia.

"I can call Nico." She said

He just nodded.

He waited there until Thalia finished the call.

He got up, and walked out of the door with Thalia trailing behind him.

"Nico will be here, I just need to talk to Percy." She said before walking off.

I nodded, then Nico went in.

"Hey." He said

I smiled

"You still remember me?" he asked

"Nicolas John Di Angelo, I remember you."

"Then why you forget Alexander?"

"Alexander?"

"We call each other in middle names, You and Thalia call me 'Death Boy' and Percy calls me 'John' and I call him 'Alexander'."

"So his name is Percy Alexander Jackson?"

"Perseus Alexander Jackson."

"Ahh, which cabin?"

"Cabin 3: Poseidon."

I nodded.

"You pissed him off, really hard." He told me

"I just said the truth."

"When are you going easy on him?"

"I told him the answer."

He just nodded.

"Whose house is this?" I asked him

"Percy bought this, for you."

"What?"

"He knew your dream was to have your own house when you reach 19, so he used his life savings in buying you this."

"How'd he know?"

He shrugged, then opened the TV, and began watching SpongeBob Squarepants

"You still watch that?" I asked

"It's a good show."

"Next Channel."

Then he put family Guy in.

"I'm watching that, whether you like it or not."

I nodded, after a few more episodes Percy and Thalia entered, Percy holding his phone and Thalia holding Starbucks.

"Nico, Chiron's looking for us."

"Okay." Nico said, getting up and patting Percy on the back

Then the two left.

"Percy?" I asked

"What?" he said, not looking at me

"Is is true I have amnesia?"

"Yeah."

"Are you pissed?"

"A little."

"Well, its true."

He got up and looked at me

"Tell me, look me straight in the eye and tell me this is nothing." He said

Then he kissed me, only one word, FIREWORK. I mean butterflies start flying on my stomach and I can feel my face heating up, and my heart is pounding so hard.

"Tell me." He said

"That meant nothing." I said

It meant something, I just don't know what.

"Not even a bit." I added

**Lame chapter, Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Life's**** all about moments, of impact and how they changes our lives forever. But what if one day you could no longer remember any of them?****" – Leo, The Vow, 2012**

"She doesn't even remember me." Percy said, he was skyping with Jason.

"Giving up isn't an option, remember Percy." Jason said

"I might, I don't know what to do, what if she doesn't remember anything? I'm kind of scared." Percy confessed

"One thing you taught me in my mission on having Piper back is to never give up on the one you love."

"It's hurting us both, well maybe just me."

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Swear to the River Styx?"

"I, Percy Jackson, Swear to the River Styx that I will do what Jason Grace tells me to do."

"Never Give up on Annabeth, I mean Percabeth is Piper's OTP and seeing you break up won't really make her happy, and I like seeing both of my friends happy, not hurt."

"Since when did Jason Grace become hopelessly romantic?"

"Since the day I dated a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Was that an insult?"

"No!"

"What will I do?"

"Talk to Aphrodite."

"No!"

"Was that an insult?"

"No!"

"Why don't you want?"

"Fine I'll IM her! Bye!"

Then he cut the video of,he stood near my fountain, and threw a drachma

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering: Lady Aphrodite Olympus."

Then I saw Aphrodite.

"I need help!" he said

"Annabeth lost her memory and forgot you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Athena told me, and she also told me not to tell you trying to quiz your smartness."

"Just one advise!"

"Remembering is important."

Then she cut the iris message.

Percy lay his head on his pillow, he took the picture frame beside him.

"Remember me please." He said, as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

*Line Break*

Annabeth walked away from Percy's door, after listening to the conversations it only made Annabeth more confused. She felt spark with Percy, she felt something and that something is something I can't live without.

Who is Percy? What is Percabeth? Is Luke really her boyfriend? Is the world she's living in right now a lie? Did she really love Luke?

*Line Break*

Luke was walking back and forth on cabin 11. He was thinking.

He loves Annabeth, but he can't turn his back on his friendship with Percy? But he spent months hurting and seeing the two together.

Sorry Percy, he needs to do it.

**Lame and Short. Sorry Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Coming home to a life I don't know, that's a lot to take in."`- Paige, The Vow,2012_

Annabeth's POV

It was 7 am, who wakes up at 7 am? That's right me. I didn't sleep very well. I was thinking about Percy, waling up remembering nothing is hard.

I was doing nothing, sipping coffee and looking at the window when.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I walked to the door and opened it. LUKE.

"Want to have a walk?" he asked

"I'll get my coat." I said, then I went to a walk with him.

3rd person's pov

Luke and Annabeth walked but it was pretty obvious that Annabeth wasn't up for it, she was thinking... Luke and her didn't have the spark Percy and she had. Percy was more of a gentleman while Luke was the serve yourself kind.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Luke yelled

"Sorry, what?"

"Want to have dinner later?" he asked

A smile was sent to her face "I would love to."

She walked to the nearest chair and tried to remember, she needs to remember.

Think Annabeth. She thought. Just Think!

_Thoughts_

_An intertwined hand, swinging back and forth. Making blue food. _

"_Your love with forget you." She felt a voice said_

_Then the hands disappeared and then appeared a heart monitor beeping._

"_In order for me to save her, you must do everything on your own." The voice said once again_

_Then she saw herself, laying on the hospital bed, unconscious her hand intertwined with somebody's hand. _

"_I would do anything, just do everything to save Annabeth." A voice replied, it was a gentle voice but cracking in the end._

_She didn't know who it was but she was sure it was not Luke._

_End of thoughts_

"Anna! Are you still alive?" Luke asked her as she was waving his hand infront of her face.

"Yah, it's pretty obvious." She said

"I'll walk you home."

Annabeth got up, probably confused; she never understood the thoughts that quickly hit her mind.

"Luke, can you help me remember?" Annabeth asked

"You have nothing to remember, you have no amnesia, Jackson is just playing with our relationship."

"He is?"

Luke nodded.

If there's something that should put in somebody's mind is not to mess with a child of Athena.

They stood infront of the house.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7, k?"

Annabeth just nodded.

Then without a warning Luke kissed Annabeth, same time as Percy opened the door.

Percy looked at them with confusion, anger, loneliness and something you couldn't even describe.

When the two finally were apart.

"What a make out session." Percy said, tears filling his eyes. "Wait here for a moment."

Percy went back to the house after 5 minutes, he got out with Annabeth's stuff.

"I tried my best for you to remember me, I never gave up because I love you, but it looks like I have been replaced now, right?" Percy said, his voice cracking in the end

"Luke, you were my bestfriend, I trusted you to help me with Annabeth, why?" Percy continued

Luke looked at Percy with guilt in his eyes, he looked at Annabeth

"I can't live with a person who doesn't even appreciate my existence, I love you Annabeth, remember, but I have to let you go." Percy said, as he walked to Annabeth and have her, her bags.

"Percy." Annabeth croaked out, he looked at her with his tear strained face and tears still flowing.

"I appreciated you." She said, then turned around with Luke walking away from the house.

Percy kicked the flower vase near the door, it crashed into a million pieces, he walked to the pool, and looked at it seeing his face.

"I had to do it." Percy said, as he jumped into the water to THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**How do you look at the woman you love, and tell yourself that its time to walk away?**__**"- Leo, The Vow**_

_**New Chappie=) Oh and News Flash! WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I REACH 30 REVIEWS, WELL 30 OR AT LEAST 28.**_

"Stop Percy, I counted how many you drink tonight, All my fingers and toes, and guess what? I'm running out!" Nico yelled, at his drunken buddy Percy.

"Then don't count, simple as that." Percy said

"Stop, I think you had 30, let's get to camp." Nico said, getting up

"No, I don't want to." Percy said

Nico stood behind Percy and dragged him up.

"Now, Let's go!" Nico yelled

They walked outside the pub.

"I couldn't understand why you drank that much." Nico said

"I want to forget Nico, isn't that obvious?"

"You shouldn't forget this way."

"Then how?"

Annabeth and Luke are walking, hand in hand, and laughing like idiots. It was almost midnight, and that's what their goal, to have midnight kiss, right in the middle of the street.

Annabeth was thinking about Percy. She did appreciate him, and she had a feeling that Percy was telling the truth.

"I love you." Luke told her

She nodded. Not sure whether to tell him she loves him back.

"I said I love you." Luke said again

"I know." Annabeth said

"Why aren't you answering?"

"Was that a question?"

Nico was worried for Percy, he never seen Percy drunk ever.

He looked at the clock, its midnight.

"G' morning Perseus." Nico saidm he looked behind, Percy stopped.

He saw his friend's eyes shining with anger and pain, there was tears but...

He came to Percy, he was looking at Annabeth and Luke..., kissing.

"Let's go." Percy said, as he wiped the tears on his cheeks.

He dragged Nico away, and threw him to the ground, he sat next to Nico, and looked straight ahed.

"If you love someone you should let them go." Nico said

"Its hard."

"How?"

"I'm seeing the Person I love with the person she's not sure she loves, and all I do is to walk away."

"If she can so that, you can do it."

Percy's POV

I can.. From this moment on, we're not together anymore Annabeth Anne Chase.

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW WWW**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't know you, I barely even know who I am.- Paige, The Vow**_

**I chose to make another Percy chapter, and Annabeth mixed? Or just Percy? I dunno., and FLASH NEWS! WON'T UPDATE TIL I REACH 40 or atleast 38 REVIEWS, SORRY I WAS AIMING FOR A HUNDRED BUT LET'S TAKE IT SLOW=) REVIEW.**

**SONG- 6 DEGREES OF SEPARATION and NOTHING LIKE US**

It's been 2 weeks since I made my mind that Annabeth and I aren't together anymore since the day I've been at work and other stuff=P

I got my car keys and went to my car then drove. I turned on the radio: _Nothing like us__**(Credits to Justin Bieber for writing that awesome song!)**_

"_**There's nothing like us, There's nothing like you and me together through the storm, there's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me together."**_

My thoughts wandered then Annabeth. Percabeth. I remember Annabeth and I retrieving the Master Bolt, going to the Sea Of Monsters, carrying the weight of the Sky, going through The Labyrinth, the 2nd titan war. When she found me in Rome, when we fell into Tartarus.

There's nothing like us, Luke can never replace the things we've done, well because half of the time is fighting Luke.

I parked my car then went to my office.

"Mr. Jackson?" My assistant Amber said

"Yes?"

"You have an urgent meeting with an architect applying for building the aquarium."

"Why am I not informed yesterday?" I said, standing up.

"She only said it like 5 minutes ago."

"Is she well known?"

"She's a beginner."

I walked with her through the hall way

"And she had the courage to disturb me?"

"She is bossy."

"Never do what she says."

"Yes, sir."

"You shouldn't let those kinds of people do that, I have a schedule too!"

I opened the door in the meeting room I was talking with Amber the whole time I didn't look at anybody else.

"Mr Jackson!" I heard Dr. Martin said

"Sorry Dr. Martin, would you like coffee?" I asked

He nodded.

"2 coffees." I told Amber

She nodded and ran to get coffee.

"Why so mad?" he asked

"The architect ruining my schedule!"

"Sorry then." A voice said- wait I know that voice.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?"

"You're the architect?"

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"No. Already No." I said, standing up, and leaving the meeting room.

I felt Annabeth get out to but she didn't follow me.

I went out.

Annabeth's POV

As I was walking down the road memories came flooding into me.

_Thoughts_

"_What if something bad happens to us?" I asked _

"_We'll never give up." The person replied_

"_Even if-"_

"_Even if it's hard."_

_Then it changed I was near the canoe lake with a boy, I put my arms around him and said_

"_I'm never going to make things easy for you Sea Weed brain!" then I kissed him_

_End_

*Beep*

I was almost hit again but good thing somebody pushed me and ran infront of me.

It was Percy, he can stand up but his left arm is bleeding, and broken.

**Lame... I'll make it up to you. REVIEW**


	8. Authors Note

_**Hi Guys=) Yoou are soooo sweet=) Thanks=) I just thought that I could do a much better chapter so I keep on saying 'lame chapter' 'cause if I was the one reading it, I'll think its a lame chapter.**_

_**Thank you=) Can I just share something, I kinda have low self esteem, as in, Everything I do is terrible:"( So That's kinda it. Sorry for this nonsense Author's Note=) I'm not ending this yet, k? I just want to do something special=)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_**That is the past now, we didn't last now, I guess that this was meant to be."- Justin Drew Bieber.**_

_**Its my 1**__**st**__** year anniversary,, on Feb 24=))) So I hope you'll like this chapter which I wrote while doing math.. Don't worry I passed the Seatwork.**_

_**Its kinda lame, and crappy but anyways, support? Won't update until 50+ or 60+ reviews... You can do it=)**_

_**Asdfghjkl**_

I was sitting on the ER with Annabeth, I had a sling the taxi kinda broke my arm...

Annabeth was sitting across the room playing with rubber bands. Using them as a slingshot.

"Since when did you know to slingshot?" I asked

"Yesterday, Luke taught me." She said

Even when sling shooting=P the rubber bands there's still the one she's holding: the grey one.

A relationship is like a rubber band, two people hold two sides, so when the other let's go only one fells the pain. Exactly what happened with me and Annabeth, she let go, I was hurt.

"Why'd you save me?" she asked

"I needed to."

"No you don't, you obviously hate me."

"I don't hate more like a..." I tried to say

"You know that I can't-"

"You can't remember me, I know. But I just can't stand seeing you get hit... AGAIN."

"Can we be friends?"

"I don't know."

"They said we were bestfriends-"

"That is the past!We didn't last mow, I guess that that was meant to be."

"You know, I'm trying to be friends!" she yelled

"Care to explain what I've been doing since you've been a total-"

"What?!"

" . ." I said

I never wanted to fight I just didn't want to be friends.

*Line Break*

I was allowed to go out, as I was passed through Annabeth and Luke.

_Nothing like us nothing like you and me together._

_**CRAPPY CHAPTER**_


	10. All About Us

'_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, Spotlight shining, it's all about us. - All about us; He is we and Owl City**_

**I didn't get 50+, but in this chapter I am serious 50+...**

**Enjoy my Special=) Belated Happy Forever Alo- I mean Valentines.=)**

I woke up, alone in mine and Luke's room, he's gone, I took a bath and brushed my teeth, I went to the kitchen, to see Luke's note.

_Off to somewhere, Bye._

He is always gone; I sat on the couch, when somebody knocked on the door.

I opened it.

"Percy?" I asked

"Happy day of the hearts!" he said, giving me the bouquet of flowers.

"Come in." I said, taking the flowers

"I was thinking maybe we could stroll around the park." He said shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll get my coat." I said

I got my coat, and guitar.

"Let's go!" I said

"What's with the guitar?"

"I just felt like bringing it."

We went walked.

"Why are you here?" I asked " I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, I'll like to be a friend again, I suppose." He said

"Really?" I asked

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, but you could call me Percy." He said, stopping and offering his hand for a shake.

"I know your name." I told him, until I realized what he was doing

"Nice meeting you Percy, I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, call me Annabeth." I said, taking his hand

"Can I accompany you to the park?" he asked

"I would love to."

"Do you sing?" he asked

"No."

"We're here!" he yelled

We sat at under the tree.

"Do you?" I asked

"What?"

"Sing?"

He got my guitar.

"_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.,Spotlight shining, it's all about us.,It's oh, oh, all, ,About uh, uh, us.,And every heart in the room will melt,,This is a feeling I've never felt but,,It's all about us." **_He sang

"Do you draw?" I asked

"A little."

"Do you act?"

"I played Romeo!" he said, with pride in his voice

"Do you dance?" I asked

"A little hiphop, and break dance!"

"Waltz?"

"No."

"I'll teach u."

I got up and held out me hand.

"I didn't come here to be insulted." He said

"Please." I said, giving him my puppy dog face

"Whatever." He said, standing up.

He took my hand and spun me around.

"Don't!" I yelled, afraid of losing grip

"Won't let you fall down."

"_You can make me lead, you can step on my feet, Give it a try, it'll be alright."_ I said

"Don't quote All about us!" he said

Then we started to dance, when!

"OWW!" I yelled, he stepped on my foot!

"I meant it." He said, sticking his tongue out

"I'm going to kill you!"

He ran around the tree, me following him, but on some point I kinda lost him.

"Percy!" i yelled

When I turned around, I was standing infront of Percy our faces close to each other. His hands on my waist.

Then he kissed me, I swear that feeling, I can feel my face burning up! He pulled away.

"Sorry." He said, then walked away.

**I kinda liked this chapter=)**


	11. Chapter 11

"_**Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man"- Bruno Mars, When I was your man**_

_**Hiyahh! Sorry Finals are on March 4, 5 and 6, Imma 6 grader! Nat Exam, and graduation practice! Filipinos know what I'm talking about!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Song of the chapter: When I was your man- Bruno Mars**_

_**Don't Forget- Demi Lovato**_

_*Tun trundun durundurun*_

My phone '-,-.

**From: Nico Di Angelo**

**Party 7, Hades' house in LA, just use Mrs. O Leary for shadow travel. I WANT TO SEE YOU THERE.**

Another party by this little kingkong! I mean whenever he throws a party everybody gets...

Well, its 10 in the morning so I decided to take a bath then eat cocoa puffs.

Rachel and I are going, as friends she's getting married, she quit oracle so yeah.

3rd person's POV

He walked in, black converse, pants and white polo.

She walked to someone, polo, pants; put her arms on his neck and they started to dance.

He stopped walking he looked up and saw the woman he loves dancing with another man, smiling and laughing which makes him regret not going to his prom with her.

She looked at him, her laughter died and her smile transformed into a frown, her eyes that WAS filled with happiness and other stuff transformed into sadness and guilt, making eye contact with a guy who has sea green eyes that was filled with hurt and pain.

He turned away breaking eye contact; he walked towards the table and got some punch.

"Want to dance?" a voice said

"Yeah, sure," he said, got up and took her hands it was: Reyna, "Roman."

"Stop calling me that, like that was an insult."

"I won't insult you, or your dogs will kill me."

"I will voluntarily kill you."

Then they started to dance.

She; She can't get her eyes of the sea green eyed boy and a girl, she felt pain she didn't want to feel; the pain she didn't know why she was feeling, HEART BREAK. She doesn't know why she felt it, the emotion she's having while looking at them..., stronger than what she feels with Luke.

She was sure she WANTED Luke, she just isn't sure if she LOVED him.

She knew the green eyed boy was a part of her life. The part she just can't forget; well she remembers nothing, well on her 'new' life. The part she knew she can't live without.

She doesn't want the green eyed boy, she isn't sure if she loves him either.

_**I thought this chapter will be awesome, wrong,**_


	12. Memories

"_**But now you'll never know, Baby, I loved you first" – Loved You First**_

**Finals are finally over! Yeassh! 5 days no school! YAY!**

**Okay guys... Can we make it to 60+ reviews, please? *puppy dog eyes* I really miss , clearly! The last time I went here is like... the last time I updated? Well, I got out of the hellhole called school=)**

**This is near the last.. I just can't wait for the sequel... **

**Well it's not near the last. But there will be a sequel.**

**So thanks=) 60+ reviews guys!**

"_Percy, let me go," I croaked."You can't pull me up._

_His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless._

"_Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

_Nico's eyes widened. "But-"_

"_Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

"_I-I will."_

_Below us, the voice laughed in darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess._

_Percy tightened his grip on my wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with m, I thought he had never looked more handsome._

"_We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

_Only then I understood what would happen. A one way trip. A very hard fall._

"_As long as we're together." I said_

_I hear Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. I saw the sunlight far, far above- maybe the last sunlight I'll ever see._

_Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, We fell into the endless darkness._

I opened my eyes, the dream seemed so realistic! Percy! Now she knows why she can't push Percy away, that's why Percy was the part of her that she can never forget!

And just by it she knew, who she was, she knew she was Annabeth Chase, cabin leader of Cabin 6, architect of Olympus and girlfriend of Percy Jackson!

But Luke, he'll turn,...

"Annabeth!" Luke yelled, I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could meeting him in the kitchen

"Yes?"

"Here." He said, giving her an envelope: 2 tickets for Greece.

"I really don't want to-" I started but Luke was fast, he pushed me on the wall grabbing my neck

"You'll come, whether you like it or not."

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIEEEE EEEWWWW.**


	13. AN

**Hey Guys! FINALS ARE OVER, the NAT is on March 13, and I have 5 days vacation starting today=))) **

**And Math.. That is some serious - **

**SO I just want to have some funn=))**

**So the cast!**

**Logan Lerman- Percy Jackson**

**Alexandra Daddario- Annabeth Chase**

**Jake Abel- Luke Castellan**

**Kaya Scodelario- Thalia Grace**

**Skandar Keynes- Nico Di Angelo**

**That's what...**

**If you had any suggestions, My inbox is open=))**

**Love yah.**


	14. Chapter 14

"_**Gotta get away from all of this game."**__ – _**Cruise Control, Big Time Rush, 2013 3**

**Update! Alert=))) **

**I want to give a shoutout to: **_**Blackcurse11 **_** he was really a part of this story=) For reviewing and expressing his honest feeling if it was confusing or not=) **

**So... Since Annabeth remembered Percy, I was guessing having an abusive Luke will work... Well, Do You Want A SEQUEL?! Just... I think there's going to be a lot of *******

**And yeah... Percy and Annabeth are 19. And they still have their dreams! Luke is like 21? So... BEAR with me=)))**

*****_**It's okay not to be okay**_*****

"Open it." My mom told me

"I'm kinda scared mom," I said, "What if I don't get in?"

"Accepted or not I'll still be the proudest mother in the world." She said

"Paul?" I asked, looking at my stepdad.

"My palms are sweating, open it!" he said

I nervously held the letter, looking at my parents for their approval, both nodded.

I was about to open the letter when...

"Percy! Did you get in?" My dad.

"Poseidon! He was just opening it!" My mom yelled at him

"Sorry, I was about to go here but I was the one who have their palms sweating for Percy." He said

"Me too!" Paul said, and gave each other a high five

"Excuse me?" I said

"Well! Open it!" My dad yelled

I opened the letter and held the paper.

"Mom, can you read it?" I asked

"Do you really want me to?" she asked

"Yeah!" I said

"_**Dear Mr. Jackson, we are looking forward on seeing you this school year, you are accepted ( you can think for the endng of the letter.)" **_My mom said.

"I got in!" I yelled

"I'm so proud of you son!" Poseidon said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks dad!"

"So I knew you were going to get in, so I talked to Zeus and he let you ride an airplane." He said, handing me an envelope, I opened it to see 2 tickets to connetecuit.

"I'm not in a mood for a joke!" I told him.

"Your flight is next week." He said

"Thanks dad!" I said giving him a hug.

"So I talked to Hermes to about how to get to Yale so..." he said giving me another piece of paper.

It read : **Hey Percy!**

**So how to get to Yale?**

**Tweed-New Haven Airport (airport code HVN), is approximately four miles from the Yale campus. It is a small regional airport serviced by US Airways via Philadelphia. Taxis, buses, and rental cars are available at Tweed. Other nearby airports include Bradley International Airport (BDL) in Windsor Locks, CT (53 miles to campus), LaGuardia International Airport (LGA) in New York City (72 miles to campus), Kennedy International Airport (JFK) in New York City (80 miles to campus), and Newark International Airport (EWR) in Newark, NJ (92 miles to campus). Amtrak provides service from Newark airport to New Haven's Union Station. For all other airports, private shuttle services are available through Connecticut Limousine (800.472.5466) and GO Airport Shuttle (866.284.3247). Please be sure to make reservations for shuttle services well in advance.**

**Goodluck! - Hermes**

"I don't know how to make this up to you." I told Poseidon

"Just remember, you always have that weak spot, and you should always remember it." He said, and then he vanished like thin air, with the smell of the sea.

.

"Mum?" I asked

"What's wrong?" she asked

"What about Annabeth?" I asked

"Percy, this past few months you haven't concentrated about anything except Annabeth, honey, she's living her life now. She's happy." She said

"You're right again mom!"

"I promise you Percy, I'll check up on her." She said

"Have I told you you're the best?"

"It won't hurt if you say it again."

"You're the best!"

So... I guess I have to leave in less than 9 days.

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

"_**When everything made to be broken." – Goo goo dolls 'Iris'**_

**I been through hell..., Me and my bestfriend fought and ended up not being friends, My bestfriend for 3 years., well atleast we became friends.**

**I am back!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He's accepted to Yale." Thalia said

"He is?" I asked

"He's not a total seaweed brain, Annabeth." She said

"I know, just," I started, "Yale's very far."

"I thought you don't want to be friends with him." She said, as she took a sip on her coffee.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked

"Well... DUH!" she said

"I remembered everything." I said

Thalia looked at me wide eyed, then kinda choked on her coffee.

"SINCE?" she yelled, so loud people looked at us. "Who are you looking at?" she asked

"2 days ago." I admitted

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.Line break**_

I lay on my bed, closed my eyes, had a little flashback.

"_We're staying together." He said, as he pulled me closer to him, hugging me._

"_We haven't taken a bath for 2 days." I said_

"_I don't care." He said_

_We've been trapped in hell or tartarus either way it's the same, we haven't eaten we haven't took a bath, we can see nothing, I can't even see Percy, I need to come closer to him just to see his face._

"_Can you promise me something?" I asked_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're never leaving me." I said_

"_I promise."_

_End._

But I broken the promise, I left him and now.. he's going to leave me.

Oh.

**Review. **


	16. Chapter 16

"_**You've got your way of speaking, Even the air you're breathing, You could be anything, But you don't know what to believe in, You got the world before you, If I could only show you, But you don't know what to do." What to do by Demi Lovato (Sonny with a Chance)**_

**HI! New update. I'm really getting bored. **

**This is to Ellyzel Alanano=)) Congrats dre! Scholastic award daw oh xD**

**Anyways. Review and Bye.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Knock Knock*

I opened my eyes groggily; it's like 7: 30 am, who the hell wakes up that early?! I mean my mom and Paul are out of town, Uhhh!

I stood up and walked to the kitchen and made coffee.

*Knock Knock*

"Wait!" I yelled; well don't blame me I'm not used to waking up this early.

I grabbed my nearest tee shirt, then put it on, then opened the door.

"Well, it's about time!"

"Annabeth?" I asked, what?!

"Hey, I heard you got accepted." She said

"Come in, and yeah, I got in, how'd you know?" I asked

"There's a person, called Thalia." She chuckled

"Want some coffee?" I asked, walking to the kitchen pouring MYSELF coffee.

"Yes, please." She said

I poured her coffee, then handed it to her.

"It's like 7:30 In the morning," I said, "Why are you awake?"

"I went for a walk, and thought I could stop by." She said, as I noticed she was keeping her hair on her side, covering half of her cheeks.

"Why are you covering your face?" I asked

"What? No I'm not." She said

"Whatever you say, _Chase._" I said, with a playful eye roll.

"When's your flight?" she asked

"Less than 8 days." I said

"Done packing?" she asked

"I like to do things, in the last minute." I chuckled

"Hey, I got to go." She said

"Yeah, sure."

She was about to turn her back when...

"Do you want to see a movie later?" she asked

"Delighted to."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, my sister lost my USB so I couldn't update, and it's still missing. Well Review still, and have a nice day.**

**Oh and #HeartAttackIsPerfect that's all. Haha**

**Byeeee. Here's the update**

**.**

**/**

**,**

"This or this?" I asked, a floral blue Sunday dress and the sea green dress

"You're only going to watch a movie with him not go to a yacht!" Thalia yelled

"I would like to go to a yacht."

"A coat!" she yelled

"Pick one." I said, pointing at my collection of coats.

She stood up, got my white plain tee shirt, suspenders** (British word, I look for 1D too much), **short shorts, and converse wedge.

"Here." She said

"That's too plain."

"You only have 5 minutes more."

"Fine."

I put it on, it did look good on me, then Thalia put my Yankees cap on my head.

"You're done!" she said, exactly the door bell ringing

"Hey, Percy!" Thalia greeted

"Yo!" he yelled

"What?" she asked, giving him the best death glare

"Hi."

"Good."

"Ready, Annabeth?" he asked

"Yeah!"

We rode his car, up to his flat then sat on the couch.

"Uhh, I picked this." He said, holding up, 'The Notebook'

"Why?"

"The first movie, we've ever saw."

Awkward.

"Let's start! Shall we?" he asked

"Leggo!"

I was crying in the middle of the movie while Percy was asleep.

His phone vibrated:

**Mom:**

**Your flight has been moved, you'll leave in 3 days:( Pack up, sweetie, Paul and I will see you in the airport=) Love you. Xxx**

What?

**I'm bored, k? Sorry=( **

'


	18. Chapter 18

"**Run, So I can breath, even if you're far from suffocating me." – Demi Lovato, Catch Me**

**Haiii. I just made a friend, I miss you -, I miss you 6A! Well here it is... THE MAGICAL UPDATE.**

**REVIEWWWWWW.**

**. Like**

**. A**

**. Skyscraper**

**.**

I woke up, on the floor, feeling pain on the side of my head, I looked around, I was on the floor, I fell.

**Hey:) You fell asleep while watching 'The Notebook' , thought you should know. Haha, and you're leaving in like 3 days, so I'll just help you with your packing, uhh, Luke might be looking for me, good luck Percy! – Annabeth Xx**

3 days? What? I checked my phone to see mum's text, oh. Bumming., I checked the clock it's 3:30 in the morning, what? Must've been a hard fall

I texted Annabeth:

**To: Annabeth**

**Hey, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes? Let's go mountain climbing, catch the sunrise, you know , if you're awake.:) xx**

Well, she wakes up like 3 in the morning, I guess, if she's awake.

Then I got a reply:  
**From: Annabeth**

**Couldn't sleep anyways, sure xx**

I changed into my jogging pants and underarmour, then drove to Annabeth.

"Ready?" I asked

"You bet."

_Sorry writers block_

Mountain

"Still okay?" she asked

We climbed half of the mountain already, and I don't even think she feels tired.

"Yeah."

"You look like you're going to pass out." She laughed

She looked beautiful, when she laughed, her blonde hair on thick fish tails, jogging pants, her PE shirt and her jacket.

"I don't have lungs as strong as Athena's" I reasoned

"Poseidon is the one with great lungs, breathing underwater?"

"I don't have the energy as Athena." I said

"Whatever, Jackson! Man up!" she yelled

"On it." I said deepening my voice

"But failing miserably," she said

"Haha, very funny Chase."

"We still have a sunrise to catch!"

I climbed, who says mountain climbing is easy? Screw

"Your nearly dying will be worth it when we reach the summit." She said

"Zeus might blast me to pieces." I said

"I'll buy the coffin."

"Thanks."

_Summit_

"You're right! This is worth it!" I said

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked

I looked at her, her gray eyes shining just like the rising sun, blonde hair almost turning gold.

"Yeah, it is."

"Have we ever went mountain climbing?" she asked

"Yeah, but I like this better."

"Why?"

"Because I got to do it, you know? I mean, this really shows a journey I had."

"What journey?"

"You know, it was a long way up here, and you know that sometimes you have to step hard to make it to the top." I said

"Wrong, because if you want to be on the top, you should appreciate the ones that are below, the ones helping is up, cause sometimes inorder for us to be up, we forget to be good to others," she said," You know? Good luck on your journey though."

"Thanks, but to be honest, this wouldn't happen without you." I said

"And why is that?"

"You're the one who told me to send my application to Yale, thanks Annabeth."

"I got your back."

"Do you want to go down now?" he asked

"Then we could get coffee?"

"Would love too."

**REVIEWWWWW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Word of advice: Read the summary before you open this book. **

**Haha! K?:/ **

**REVVIIEEWW**

**.Come**

**.And**

**.Get**

**.It**

**From: Annabeth ( 10:00 pm)**

**Thanks for the coffee, and the movie! Percy! Thank you for picking me up for dinner:) Tomorrow is technically your last day, I'll just help you with the packing Percy. Thank you, sleep tight!:* **

I must've fell asleep, I mean I was so tired. I woke up 10 in the morning, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow.

**To: Annabeth **

**Sorry I fell asleep, you know? I was tired, well, anytime. Mind coming over here later for pizza and the Lion King? I hope you're up for it:) xx**

I haven't watched The Lion King yet, don't stare! **(Niall Horan hasn't watched The lion king yet!) **I mean they say it's a romantic movie, and I would want to watch it with her, you know?

**From: Annabeth**

**Will do! Xx**

I took a bath, put on my hoodie, then went to the grocery, see the things that you need to do when you're mom leaves!

_Grocery_

"That'll be $50." The cashier said

"Here you go." I said handing her the money

I got my grocery then went to the car, then I went to the CD store.

3 movies: **Finding Nemo (Excited for finding dory!)**

**Tarzan**

**The Lion King**

What? Who doesn't like Disney? **( I do, I miss the OLD Disney)**

I went to subway and bought a sandwich, I thought for awhile tomorrow is my last day, well packing day, to Connecticut, and who knows if I come back here?

But we both have dreams to fulfil.

Anyways, I went back to my flat.

***Ring***

"Hello?" I asked

"**Yo Percy!" Nico**

"What?"

"**Wanna play video games?"**

"On it!"

"**Be there in 5!"**

I got my X box then connected it to the flat screen.

***Knock***

"Where were you last night?" he asked, "Grover's been calling you."

"I fell asleep, i was just so tired." I said, handing him a bottle of water

"Why?"

"I went mountain climbing with Annabeth." I said

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Yeah"

"You cool?"

"We are friends."

"Cool."

"Let's just play the freaking game!" I yelled

"Whatever."

Hours later

"Get out now!" I yelled

"Why?"

"Annabeth's coming!"  
"BYE!"

I took a quick shower, dressed up and ordered pizza

_LINE BREAK_

"Hakuna Matata." I said

"It means no worries for the rest of your days."

I put my arm around her shoulder, as she put her head on my shoulder.

"I honestly can't believe you haven't watched this movie," she said, "What a childhood."

"Thank you for the compliment, Chase."

I looked at her, having eye contact, her gray eyes meeting mine, our heads leaned, our nose touching.

I can feel her breath, it was almost. But she looked back at the television.

"I'll get another can of soda." She said

I just felt one thing.

1 WORD, 4 LETTERS

**SHIT**


	20. Chapter 20

"**My love is like a star, yeah, you can't always see me, but you know that I'm always there. "- Demi Lovato, My love is like a star**

**Hiiiii! So Here it is**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWW**

**. My**

**. Only**

**. Shorty**

**.**

"I am Screwed." I said, looking at my room with my clothes scattered on the floor.

I sat on my bed or that was just a pile of clothes, and did what I should've done, hours ago.

**To: Annabeth**

**Please help me packing! I don't know what to wear:( xx**

Annabeth is definitely a fashionista, but plain and casual. You know?

**From: Annabeth**

**Have something to do, I'll just check later:) xx Sorry**

Really?! AHHH!

I don't know what to pack, I don't even know if I should pack a coat or not!

I got my suitcase and just looked at my clothes, first I got my camp half blood clothes and folded them neatly, then put them on my suitcase, I know how to fold! Perks of being a Son.

Next, I put my Poseidon pyjamas, then the clothes Poseidon and Triton bought me.

I put all my blue shirts and green shirts; put all my pants, and shorts.

I put on some sweater vest, my varsity jacket, and some leather jacket, suit and ties, that's enough.

I closed my suitcase and opened my backpack, my Mac, Demi Lovato's album hey! She rocks!, Up All Night album, + Album, Overexposed album, Love is a Four Lettered Word album, my iPod charger, ahhh, and my family picture ( including Annabeth ).

"All good." I said, "Rest time"

I well, I slept!

I woke up, it was already 5pm, I ordered Chinese, then texted Annabeth.

**To: Annabeth**

**Hey! Wan to come over? I ordered Chinese!**

Well, I slept for 3 hours, and she still hasn't checked my clothes, sooooooo.

I watched the television, when I heard the doorbell ring

"Sorry, if I'm late." Annabeth said, giving me a hug

"It's okay," I said, "The food's not here."

"So... your clothes?" she asked

"There." I said, pointing at my suitcase near my room

"I go check there ,while you wait for the food, k?" she asked

"Yeah, cool."

3rd Person's POV

Annabeth looked at his suitcase, almost not believing that he will be leaving in less than 24 hours, she doesn't even know what their relationship status is.

She looked at the pyjamas, the camp shirts, right now she couldn't even concentrate on what she should be doing, all she can think about is Percy, him leaving not even knowing that she remembers everything, what she feels, she closed the suitcase and proceeded to the backpack.

She smiled, as she looked at the Demi Lovato albums, because Percy has an obsession with Demi, but he claims it's 'dedication', and the other albums, but no one can ever replace the smile she had when she saw the picture, **Sally, Paul, Poseidon, Percy, and her **smiling, and Percy had the Santa Claus hat, it was Christmas 2 years ago? They were smiling like nothing bad has happened that day.

Tears fell from her eyes, not because of sadness, happiness, she was happy that even Percy will be leaving, they had a wonderful relationship that will last forever.

"Annabeth! Food's here!" Percy yelled

"Coming!" she yelled, she closed the bag, wiped the tears in her eyes, then ran to the kitchen.

"I'm starving!" she yelled, as she sat down.

"Here you go." Percy said, handing her hers, while he had his.

"Good luck in Yale!" she said

"Thanks." Percy said, "Where are you taking college?"

"I don't know, I'm still waiting for the letter." She said

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oxford University or Harvard." She said, "I'm expecting the letter later."

"You'll get in."

"You think so?"

"I know so!" he said "You're Athena's daughter for the Olympian's sake!"

"Thank you," she said, she looked at Percy only to catch him looking at her.

"Sorry, I'll do the dishes." He said

"No I do it."

"You add more things in my suitcase."

"Fine."

She added every coats he has, then a pair of supras , then just opened the television.

"So, did I do a great job?" Percy asked

"It kills me to say this, but yeah."

"What time is it?" he asked

Percy's POV

"I have to go!" she said

She ran to the door, but I held her hand, and kissed her.

She pulled away.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked, furious

"Was that wrong?"

"Yes! Have you forgotten the fact that we're not together?! That we broken up?! That we're just friends here?" She Yelled

That hit me, all these dates, this flirting, and we were nothing. Nothing. Tears cornered my eyes, as I watch her, waiting for an answer.

"I thought we were more! That you felt the same way!" I yelled back

"You know, just forget it." She said

"Fine, and you know what? You changed! But as much as I would love to forget you, I can't. Cause I'm- I can't mess with Aphrodite, I can't, and II hate her right now for still not getting the arrow she shot me that made me fall inlove with you! I'm sorry that I kissed you, I'm sorry for doing all those things that made us look like a couple, I'm sorry for messing up and not making you remind your past, for letting you live this life, that isn't even real, for making you stick up with a guy like Luke, I'm sorry if I hurt you, when I kissed you, sorry if that made you feel like you're cheating on Luke! Sorry for loving you!" I yelled, tears were falling from my eyes, looking at her stunned face.

The moment when I thought we were more, I thought that we finally had something, that I was maing progress on making her, love me ion her hew life that she's living in.

"I- I-, I need to go." She said, as she ran

Curse you Aphrodite, what did I do? I did everything, I should've done! And still this?

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	21. Chapter 21

"_**I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off, I'll be strong I'll be wrong oh but life goes on." – Taylor Swift**_

**Hi! I decided I'll just make an epilogue after this chapter!:)**

**EPILOGUE AFTER CHAPTER**

**Dedicated to: Ellyzel Kyle Fuentes Allanano:******

**Enjoy...**

**Review...**

**. Make**

**. A**

**. Wave**

**Percy Jackson's POV**

"Percy!" Poseidon greeted me, as I got out of the rented car

"Hey dad," I greeted him with a hug, "Where's mum?"

"She's inside with Nico and Thalia, while Paul is already on Connecticut to Surprise you there." He said

"But it's not a surprise anymore." I said, looking at him

"Oh, just act like you're surprised!" he yelled at me

"SIR, YES, SIR!" I jokingly, he patted my back and led me inside

"You're finally going to college!" A voice yelled behind me

"Yah, Can you believe I passed?" I said, giving Nico a hug

"You better study, it took like 5 hours just to convince dad not to blast you to pieces." Thalia added

"That's very nice of you Thalia." I said, giving her a hug

"You know, Pinecone face, It kills me to say this, but I'll miss you," I said, meaning every word, "Thanks for everything, for helping me; you're the best cousin ever."

"Hey! What about me?!" Nico yelled, acting all hurt and stuff

"Thalia is better, sorry," I told him, "But you're the bestest friend ever Di Angelo."

"Good! I'll miss you Perseus Alexander Jackson." He said

"I'll miss you too Nicolas John Di Angelo." I said

"Wait... Nicolas?" Thalia asked, holding back laughter

"Oops," I said, also holding back my laughter

"Shut up, Thalia."

"Kids, I don't want to ruin the moment, but Percy will be late." Poseidon said

"Of course, Poseidon." They said, giving me one last hug

"What about me?" mom asked

I ran to her and hugged her, she was crying I can feel it

"I'm going to miss you mom." I said

"I'm going to miss you too Percy."

"Take care mom, okay?" I asked

"Promise me you will too."

"I promise, swear to the river Styx." I said

"I- I can't believe this is already happening." She said

"Thank you mom for trusting me." I said

"That's what moms do Percy, they need to trust their children for them to have a nicer childhood," Mom said, a sad smile on her face.

"I don't want to leave you mom." I said

"But you have to Percy, this is the start of your dreams." She said

"Mom, I'm sorry." I said

"For what honey?" she asked

"For everything that I had done to make you feel sad, or disappointed." I said

"Don't be," she said, "You learned something from them, that's what important."

"I love you mom," I said, "I feel like a baby for saying it, but it's true."

"I love you too Percy, but you have to go."

I gave her one last hug and a kiss on her cheek, then walked with Poseidon, leaving her in their was probably one of the hardest thing I have to do in my entire life, If I can't leave my mom there, what about New York?

"There's one more who needs to say goodbye to you." Poseidon said, pointing at the mist that was forming near the water fountain.

I raised an eyebrow until I saw Chiron's face.

"Chiron." I said

"Percy, boy, camp will surely miss you." He said

"I'll miss camp too Chiron, I'll miss capture the flag and everything."

"You won't even be here in New York even on summers." Chiron said

"I'm too busy, after my schooling, I'll help you teach there on camp."

The image got bigger and bigger until I saw the faces of my camp mates/

"I hate to say this Prissy, but I'll miss you." Clarisse said

"I'll miss you too La Rue."

"We'll miss you and the pranks!" Travis and Connor yelled at the same time

"I'll miss them too."

"I'll miss you teaching sword fighting and being an idiot sometimes." Malcolm said

"Offending, but thanks anyway." I said

They all laughed.

"This is not helping me leave." I said, with a smile

"That's what we want to do, not make you leave." Rachel said

"You can visit me anytime Rachel, just call up your dad." I jokingly said

"Whatever."

"I can't believe this ever since kindergarten we were bestfriends and inseparable, and now you're leaving." Grover said

"I'll miss you G-man." I said

"I'll miss you more Percy." He said as he choked a sob

"Thanks for everything G-man." I said

"I should be the one telling you that." He said

"Percy needs to go." Chiron said

"Bye guys." I said waving

"Bye." They said as they disappeared.

Poseidon led me to the metal detector and the other stuff, until we reached the waiting area.

"Dad, thank you," I said

"For what?" he asked

"For everything dad, thanks for accepting me." I said

"I always knew you kid," he said, "And I know I don't say this a lot but I love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad." I said, hugging him

"Promise me while you're studying or while you're far away from home, you'll never forget YOU ARE PRINCE OF ATLANTIS." Dad said

"I will never forget that."

3rd person's POV

"I will miss you Percy." Poseidon said, he hugged Percy, somehow never wanting to let go of his favourite son, tears cornering his green eyes.

"I will miss you too, dad." Percy said, returning the hug.

"Bye, good luck!" Poseidon yelled, trying to get the mood up

Percy smiles, his eyes shining somehow wants to go back to his apartment and hug his mom tightly, he looked down at his feet, wanting to go back to the ocean where he doesn't think of anything.

"You alright boy?" Poseidon asked

"I don't want to leave." Percy said, feeling like a 5 year old who doesn't want to leave the play ground.

"You have to make sacrifices boy," Poseidon, "_A true success requires a sacrifice_."

Percy smiled at his dad, knowing what to do, he took a big breath, then walked away to the waiting area.

_Waiting Area_

**Daylight**

**Maroon 5**

**Overexposed**

He looked as iPod, waiting for the announcer's voice to announce that his Flight is boarding.

He looked ahead and saw a man and a woman, the man's blond and has piercing blue eyes, while thr woman's black haired, and somehow silver like eyes.

They were laughing and smiling like they have never encountered a problem, maybe they noticed him looking 'cause they stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry." He muttered

Percy's POV

"**Flight 67, to Connecticut is now boarding, passengers have a safe flight, thank you." The announcer announced.**

I got my stuff then walked my way to the **( the one where you enter the plane ) **

"Percy!" I heard a voice yell, I looked back and saw the first person I really want to see. _Annabeth._

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything Percy. I'm sorry for hurting you and lying to you, I'm sorry for not even appreciating you loving me, I'm sorry that I was too hard on you, I'm sorry for thinking that we can never be the same again, I'm sorry for hiding my feelings, but I'm not sorry for loving you." She said, tears were in her eyes, she was holding our Christmas picture

"You came here to stop me?" I asked

"I'm sorry Percy, I really am."

"Did you mean that?" I asked

"Each and every word."

3rd person's POV

"I remembered everything." Annabeth said

Percy was stunned, he looked at her, wide eyed, and his heart sinking, all this time, she was lying, she was hurting him by saying she didn't remember a thing, and she can live and be with him every fucking day being like that.

"You What?" he asked

"I'm sorry."

"All these time! All these time, you were with me! You were seeing me fall, and being on my weakest point trying to make you remember you old fucking life! All those time, you knew! You knew about your fucking life! I tried my best to be honest, I told you what I felt for you, knowing what's the price I had to pay, you flirt and cuddle with Luke infront of me, and ," Percy yelled, he didn't know what he was doing, emotions was taking over him, he couldn't believe it.

He's been in his weakest points where no one can save him, he's been through a lot of deadly quests, and for fuck's sake he was the Child of the Prophecy, but nothing! Nothing stands out to the pain he's having right now

He couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't even look at her right now!

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for everything, for doing all those stuff, but I love you Percy, I never realized until this moment where I'm going to lose you, maybe permanently on my life, and I can't live the thought of losing you again, Percy this maybe a little weird to hear but _**Can we try One more Time?**_" she asked

"**10 minutes before leaving , please go to your respected seats now." The announcer said**

He looked at her stunned for a moment, he couldn't believe this, he's wanted this since day 1 of this impossible mission, and now he got it, he didn't want it.

"I can't picture us not together Percy, please." Annabeth said, tears falling from her eyes

"It's easy to picture things, but it takes sacrifice to make them come true, I pictured us together Annabeth, and this is my sacrifice, leaving you." He said

"I love you, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said

"I love you too Wise girl, but-"Percy tried to say

"**2 minutes, all passengers board now!"**

"-I have to go." Percy said, tears were falling from his eyes

"I- I know." Annabeth replied

Annabeth watched Percy walked away, leaving her crushed, she can't help but blame herself for all this, she hurt him, and made him feel unwanted, she was supposed to be happy he was gone and she can start another life over again, but she can't or she didn't. She tried that's what important, it was her fault anyways, but she needs to move on and letting go, but she'll still have the memories they had she didn't know what to do, except for one thing SHE'LL LOVE HIM FOREVER AND ALWAYS.

Percy walked away, ignoring the urge to look back and take everything he said back, hug Annabeth and tell her that he loves her and wants to be with her. But his mind says no, she hurt him, would he let her hurt him again? This has to be done. Sooner or Later. It's time to do what he was supposed to do a long time ago. LET GO. Let Annabeth go, because she's not Percy's creation, She needs to be free from him, from his love that he knows will never die.

Both left sad, and somehow angry at themselves, but this is just a chapter in their life, a chapter that is already ending, a chapter that they can look back to but never get back to it. This was a Chapter filled with love, sadness, curiosity, and regrets, a Chapter no one can ever forget, A chapter that tested their friendship and undying love for each other. This is the Chapter of their life where they learn to love and forgive, they learnt their lesson, they knew what to do now.

They learnt that loving is never that easy, they learnt why happily ever after didn't exist on them. They tried to predict their future, the future of their love, and now things didn;t turn out the way it's supposed to, that's why they're hurt, that's why **(you're probably going to murder me, for letting this happen ) **they want to go back.

But that's the lesson Aphrodite tried to teach them, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS PERFECT ROMANCE.

**HIiii! Wait for the epilogue! It's going to be happy? Haha! You'll never know! Haah**

**REVIEWW**


	22. Epilogue

**And now the epilogue, I have been waiting for.**

**. Do**

**. You**

**. Remember**

**. December**

"Are you nervous, mate?" Nico asked me, patting my back

"Nervous and excitement are two different things Di Angelo." I told him

This is the day, the day I've been waiting for, the day I'm pretty sure everyone's waiting for.

But first, I'm Dr. Jackson, formerly just Jackson. I am now a biologist, and now this moment is the moment I live for.

The organ starts to play, then the bridesmaid and groomsmen walked , then I saw the most beautiful woman on Earth.

She was wearing a whie**(PICTURE A VERY VERY NICE WEDDING DRESS) , **Thalia, her maid of honour holding her veil behind her. She walked down the altar, with her dad and Athena, her gray eyes shining, with a huge smile on her face.

Finally the time has come, we are now face to face, I held her hand.

"Don't grin, it distracts me." She whispered

The priest went on and on with the ceremony, I couldn't even concentrate, I was busy looking at Annabeth's angelic face.

"Do you Perseus Alexander Jackson, take thee, Annabeth Anne Chase, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward?" the priest asked

"I do," I replied, looking directly at her grey piercing eyes that never fails to give me chills, then slipped the wedding band onto her finger.

"And do you, Annabeth Anne Chase, take thee, Perseus Alexander Jackson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold from this day forward?" the priest asked her

"I do," she replied emotionally, her fingers trembled slightly as she pushed the wedding band on to my finger. We smiled at each other, getting lost into each other's eyes, as we say our vows after 4 years being united again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said happily. "You may now kiss the bride."

I didn't even hesitate, I took the veil off Annabeth's face seeing her beautiful face, then I kissed her, after we parted the crowd cheered, we walked down the aisle. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, I was just so proud to be called Annabeth's husband.

Friends and family soon crowded us congratulating us and showering us with confetti , I didn't let go of Annabeth's hand, we took endless photos with family and friends when the car came to get us. I helped Annabeth to car, careful with her gown, I shut the door and raced around the other side to join her. I sat as close to her kissing her again.

"I love you wise girl." I told her

She smiled then laughed, "Well, guess what? I love you too Seaweed Brain." She replied

Annabeth Chase's POV

WE pulled up at the as we shared one last passionate kiss in the car before we walked into the building. As we entered the beautiful double doors to the reception, all of our family and friends were clapping and cheering. It was amazing to see all of their smiling faces, celebrating day I've been waiting for since I was 12, with us. There were plenty of hugs to go around between courses and lots of dancing. Before I knew it, the night was nearing the end as we cut the cake and got ready for our speeches. I got first knowing that I might start crying when Percy goes first.

"Percy, I don't even know where to begin," I started, "When I was 12, I remember thinking how cute you were but a total nut head. Aphrodite also told me something that 'Lucky, Jason Mraz? I love that song.' The first time I went to Olympus, and now I finally know what she meant, Percy, you have been the greatest best friend ever, you have been my rock, and my inspiration, you are the reason why I am up here, or why I am now living my dreams, We certainly had ups and downs with you know, because of you know what, but you still continued to love me and care for me. We had the most precious memories from our relationship, and I certainly don't know what to do if I haven't have you there, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Percy. Because I maybe the luckiest woman alive, I married the best human being in the world." I said, I hugged him tight, tears of happiness escaping my eyes, he wiped them off with his thumbs before he got the microphone.

"I disagree Annabeth, I married the best human being in the world," He said, a grin was on his face, aww's came from the audience, "When I was 12 I remembered thinking how beautiful you are, Grover telling me that you'll just kick my butt, and that happens-" a few chuckled came from the audience. "- You were strong, fierce, and breathe taking. You're my partner in crime and the love of my life. I'll never stop loving you, not even when the prophecy happens again, I will be with you until the day that I die. I promise to make each and every dream of yours come true with me. I love you wise girl, I'll love you forever and always." He said

Tears escaped my eyes as he hugged me again; I looked directly into his eyes, I gave him a kiss, filled with love.

We ate some cake and once I'd dabbed at my face enough to keep from looking like a zombie, Percy took me out onto the dance floor for our last dance of the night. I was never happier than when I was in his arms and we swayed softly to the music, singing the lyrics quietly in each other's ears. As the song began to wind down, we kissed enthusiastically before saying our goodbyes to everyone. Another car waited outside, with 'Just Married' scrawled elegantly across the back window. We slid into the car together, never letting go of our hands and driving away to begin our new life. Together forever.

**There! Hope you like it!**


	23. Thank You

**I want to say Thank You to everyone who supported me while writing this fanfiction. **

**To the people who reviewed , followed, and favourite this story,**

**Thank you to the people. I really am.**

**As a young person I still have a lot of lessons to learn, and a lot of mistakes to have, but spending 5 months writing this story, I really got attached to the characters, writing everything I knew would get me hanging when it happens. I get frustrated and angry at times, but this really is part of my childhood, I wrote a story where people enjoyed it, some didn't.**

**Writing is one of the ways of how can express myself, if it comes out bad, then it reflects I'm bad, if it comes out good, then I'm good, but most importantly, I was helped with my personal struggles while writing this story. There were times when I lose inspiration and just willing to give up, but thanks to your reviews that gives a smile on my face really helps me. Thank you.**

**I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for being part of this story. **


End file.
